Clase de Piano
by dysphoricdemon
Summary: Ludwig-Este con 17 años de edad-no queria pasar las tardes con Rodrich aprendiendo a tocar ese piano viejo que solo el austriaco tocaba cuando queria expresar su colera, a menos que acepten sus condiciones, no muy seguro de que si quiere aceptarlas. Universo Alterno donde no son naciones. Young!Germany


Hey, tengo 17 años y aún me gusta Hetalia y decidí hacerle un fanfic, por Dios aun no me la creo. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, ya 10 años con el-culposo-gusto pero meh.

Universo Alterno donde son humanos y Ludwig tiene 17 años-amo su inocencia…17 años…amo sus errores…- y es transgénero (FtM), además de que este fic se centra en el 2017.

¿Por qué? Por qué sí.

Ludwig miro el piano de cola que tenían en la sala de estar de la casa; El piano que solo Roderich suele tocar cada tarde o cuando ya no tenía nada que hacer. Recordó cuando era un niño y se sentaba a su lado solo para escuchar las melodías que el austriaco ejecutaba tan profesionalmente.

-Ahora tú lo vas a tocar-Le aviso su hermano mayor Gilbert tomando asiento frente al instrumento. Lo que dijo le pareció más una afirmación que una invitación.

-¿Qué?-Cuestión el rubio.

-Ya me escuchaste, joven-Replico el mayor con un tono que imponía autoridad propia de un hombre a cargo de un adolecente.

-Ok ¿pero por qué?

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?!-Chillo el mayor de los hermanos casi con una furia cómica-¡No haces nada todo el día!

-Eso no es cierto-Se trató de defender con un tono entre ofensa e insolencia.

-¡Quiero que me digas algo útil que hagas en el día además de la escuela y ordenar tu cuarto!-Exigió el albino cruzándose de brazos. Espero la respuesta pero el más joven solo bajo la cabeza y guardo silencio.- ¡¿Lo ves?! Todo el día tu celular o en tu laptop ¿O me equivoco?

-Bueno, bueno ¿Pero quién me va enseñar?

-Roderich-contesto levantando la mirada en forma de orgullo-Terminas tus clases a la 2 ¿no? Eso te da dos horas para descansar, comer algo y hacer tu tarea porque tus clases comenzaran a la las cinco y media terminaran, lo que te dejara el resto de la tarde libre; Muy justa decisión en mi opinión ¿no?

La tensión se retiró un poco de su cuerpo, la idea de su hermano ya no sonaba tan mala como lo hizo al principio, tendría como maestro a Rody y no sería toda la tarde como él se lo esperaba, pero aun así tenía sus dudas. Recordaba lo extracto que podía ser Roderich, los regaños que en su infancia a los que este le obligo pasar, los cuales terminaron por ser tan severos que este lloraba de una manera desgarradora y Gilbert o Elizabeta le rogaban que lo dejara en paz, cosa que nunca paso en realidad.

-¿Ustedes están de acuerdo?-Cuestiono acusadoramente a Roderich y Elizabeta, que acababan de entrar a la habitación.

-¡Pues claro que sí!-Chillo con indignación el cuatro ojos casi indignado-¡No sabes que horrible es verte como desperdicias tus tardes de esa manera! además-Agrego con cierto orgullo- Yo fui quien tuvo la idea de las clase de piano.-Explico esto con ese tonito engreído muy suyo, Ludwig solo puso cara de angustia.

-Noooo-Se lamentó el más joven de los 4 en un susurro muy alto y ronca.

-¡Créeme que tu hermano y yo tuvimos nuestras dudas sobre Roderich como tu maestro!-Explico la muchacha.

-¿Qué?-Cuestiono el presunto-y cuestionable-maestro de piano.

-Pero mira; Rody es excelente en el piano y aprenderás bien ¡Lo prometemos!

-además le hicimos prometer que no será tan severo contigo-Explico Gilbert en un intento de convencer a su hermanito.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Cállate-Susurro el albino, propinándole un codazo al pianista.

La cara de angustia de Ludwig ahora era de miedo y desagrado, los tres adultos sabían que no estaba funcionando nada de lo que decían.

-¡Mira! Ludwig, si dejas que te de clases, te enseñare a tocar la pieza que quieras ¿Qué te parece?-Propuso en austriaco. La mirada de Ludwig se suavizo y hasta pareció que estaba embozando una ligera sonrisa. Los 3 adultos tuvieron que contener un suspiro de alivio, creerían que terminarían en una disputa contra el chico como algunas veces pasadas; Algo común desde que cumplió la adolescencia.

-¿Puedo tocar algo de Beethoven?

-¡Pues claro! ¿Verdad, Rody?-Afirmo con tonito de emoción y orgullo el hermano mayor del chico. No sabía por qué tanta la emoción del gusto por un compositor alemán de su hermano.

-¿También puedo tocar algo de Liszt?

-¡Ay, pues si!-Chillo de emoción la húngara por la elección del muchacho.

-¿Y a Mozart?

-¡Claro, claro!-Esta vez fue el turno del austriaco de emocionarse.

-¿Y a Chopin?

-¿Qué?-Balbucearon los 3. Su emoción y orgullo ahora se volvió en preocupación.

-¿A Chopin?-Pregunto el austriaco, tratando de aclarar todo el asunto.

-Sí, ¿Puedo tocar algo de Chopin?-Volvió a repetir el muchacho, esperando la aprobación de los mayores.

-¿A Frederick Chopin? ¿Al mismo Frederick Chopin?-Trato de aclararse las ideas esta vez la muchacha.

-Pues sí, ¿si podre aprender a tocar algo de Chopin?

-¿Pero porque a Chopin?-Pregunto con un tonito que trataba de convencerlo de los contrario-¿No prefieres a Wagner? ¿O a Schubert?

-Pues si ¿Puedo tocar a Wagner y a Schubert?

-¡Pues claro que sí!-Corearon al unísono los adultos, con cierto aire de alivio, pensando en el hecho de que le hicieron olvidar por un momento su gusto por ese...Chopin.

-Y bien ¿Podre aprender algo de Chopin, sí o no?-Volvió a insistir el joven, esperando la respuesta que parecía sus guardianes querían evitar.

-¡Que no!-Chillo el austriaco, de una vez por todas; El joven puso una mueca de disgusto, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo, típico de el cuándo la cólera le daba de golpe o cuando no tenía lo que quería.

Ese fue el punto decisivo, los 3 mayores ya sabían que pasaría; Si quería que el chico dejara que le enseñasen a tocar el piano tendrían que enseñarle a Chopin, si o si, cosa que no querían, pero tendrían que.

Pero antes tuvieron que meterse en una discusión, típico de familia ¿no?

Esto fue un poco racista ¿no? Pero da igual, me pareció graciosa la idea cuando la imagine, un par de germanos elitistas. Divertido si uno le entiende.


End file.
